User talk:Cc71
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious Awards Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Wow. I didn't know you were the founder SeddieForTheWin8 09:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Seddie ahahahahah, I'm kidding about the first message SeddieForTheWin8 09:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Seddie Ant was Here. Ello (: Right, so I was thinking for the User awards, that we use lesser known users to do the nominating somewhere, so then it isn't rigged for all the popular people to win (like Ciria, MLH, Reference, etc etc). Just an idea though :3 ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 17:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeaah, IMO it would be quite a big hassle cause we'd have to keep changing all the numbers, and tbh having a secret voting committee would be good cause then nobody knows how many votes they have/ if they've even been nominated. ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 21:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds better actually. Cause, y'know, you can always count on the wiki for people to argue over something petty :3 ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 22:09, June 28, 2012 (UTC) /reads category list/ That's perfect. I can't think of anything else to add. So when are are going to start all the preparation/ voting? Cause I'll probably feel like an a** and really guilty if I'm on vacation and y'all are doing the work :3 ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 23:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeaaah, I'd say Most Hardcore Fan sounds better. And I'll bet that BoriLovah wins it xP ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 06:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Definatley. That sounds like a really good idea, so the people who left know that they're missed and still appreciated (: ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 12:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm gonna be on a vacation from Sunday (1 July) until Wednesday (11 July). I think my hotel has Internet connection though and I'm taking my iPad, so I'll try and get on occasionally. No promises though :3 ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 21:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mmkay (even though I've already been on chaut) xD Sorry if I don't reply after this, I leave quite early tomorrow for the airport. I'll talk to you ASAP if I can. Until then, bye ♥ ''You need me man, I don't need you... ♥'' 20:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) IP lists Ooooo Talk page lol Anyways Babycakes and i made pages for IP addys lists just because i thought it'd be so long having all of them listed on one page with the vote results. Also these votes are deleted from the survey now so if anyone wants to check the IPs for the new votes the lists will be here available even if BabyCakey or i arent online. Kk peace love and hair grease. Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 07:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Everything up to what we had last night for Show parts 1 and 2 have all been recorded and IPs checked. User awards haven't been done yet though. Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 09:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh ye ye all deleted votes were recorded. I just got home (well 'just' being however long ago it was i jumped into u and Allison's MW thread lol) from my friend's ladies night out birthday drink up. Was fun. I was dying to sleep while i was on the road though so i dunno HOW i'm awake and trolling the wikias right now LOLOL >_< Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 10:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ye i passed out shortly after i sent you that last msg lol It was a good night out :D Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 18:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Fladoodle Heeeeeey lil lady! So i finally got around to voting for the awards, if i didn't today i probably wouldn't get another chance to and then i wouldn't have voted for either the iCarly or Victorious one, which would just be too ridiculous lol. Not gonna be able to help with the final counting up and stuff i don't think. You know i'm always happy to help but I'm going to the country for the weekend with my friends starting tomorrow evening once everyone gets done with work. I'm excited, it should be fun! whoop whoop :P So ye dunno how i'd fit in counting up votes for the awards into my super fun weekend schedule hehee :D Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 07:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) IP details Hey Cc, Okay first of all, I tried voting. But when I clicked "submit" my browser froze. So I tried again and this time not only did my browser freeze, my computer almost crashed (I had to reboot). That was weird. Not really, my computer has been acting weird all week so maybe that's the problem. Anyway, my vote won't change things anyway, it doesn't matter. Alright now...the IP thing. So there were 3 IP's that voted twice. I believe 2 of them were Dynamic Proxies xD. Obviously whoever was using the dynamic proxy wasn't aware that the proxy server has a limited number of IP addresses and that it IS possible to be assigned the same IP address more than once. But anyway, I deleted the second vote only, like we agreed. No duplicates were found for show votes. So yeah, that's the story with the duplicate IP's. I kind of have a suspect but I don't want to accuse anyone without proof. The results are updated on the "User votes" page. I'll update the "Results" page in a sec. I do feel like we need to address the cheating issue. At least inform them that we know people cheated with Proxies. Finally (and I'm probably boring you already), if you decide to host another award next year maybe you should make it a rule that proxies and dynamic IP's are not allowed? There were a LOT of Dynamic IP Proxies, and I personally find that very suspicious. But yeah, we can't prove anything so the votes remain. Babycakey 06:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Medals Hey! I made a page for medals and awards. Check them out here http://victoriousawards.wikia.com/wiki/Medals_and_Awards If you like them I can make them for all categories. Let me know ;) Now I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted. Good night. Babycakey 09:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) KitKat's medal Okay I tried something so the hearts would appear on KiKat's medal. It's the best I can do without having to use Paint's tools. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/victoriousawards/images/b/b0/Kitkatsilver.png If you want to use it, please go ahead. I didn't add the title and year because I wasn't sure which color font you used (if you use it you can add it so it matches the others). Ttyl. Babycakey 21:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC)